


Bo to Sosnowiec, kurwa!

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, pełne miłości i innych bzdur, takie śliczne wężowidło, tekst pojedynkowy, wężowidło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobniutka Kasia, Katarzynka, jak przedstawiła ją klientka, stała nad truchłem utopca i z zadowoloną miną wycierała z zielonkawej krwi długi nóż, który najprawdopodobniej tkwił dotąd ukryty w rękawie kurtki.</p><p>Marcin odchrząknął raz, drugi, nie bardzo mogąc zmusić się do pochwalenia jej, bądź skarcenia, bo przecież kobiety nie polują.</p><p>— Nie za dużo Supernaturala? — rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem i podszedł do niej, lustrując uważnie otoczenie, bo obecność utopca tak daleko od brzegu mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - coś tutaj faktycznie było.</p><p>— Po prostu chodźmy — Kasia schowała nóż do cholewy i kiwnięciem głowy wskazała mu dalszą drogę - tuż za nią wiła się wśród chaszczy wydeptana ścieżka, z której najwidoczniej wyszedł utopiec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo to Sosnowiec, kurwa!

Dotarcie do “Leśnej” nie nastręczyło im większych problemów - trasa, którą wytyczyła klientka była opisana bardzo szczegółowo, wręcz zbyt szczegółowo, jakby kobieta bała się, by broń Boże, nie zgubili się gdzieś po drodze.

— Wzięła nas za debili. — Marcin wysiadł z samochodu i trzasnął mocno drzwiami co zaskutkowało brzęknięciem zawieszonych na wstecznym lusterku dzwoneczków i wściekłym spojrzeniem właścicielki samochodu, Kasi, która wciąż szarpała się z zaciętymi pasami bezpieczeństwa.

— Nie no, centralnie wzięła nas za debili — wymamrotał i, nie czekając na towarzyszkę, zaczął wyciągać z bagażnika niezbędny sprzęt; jakby od niechcenia sprawdził stan magazynku Desert Eagle, po czym zatknął go za pasem i gestem pogonił Kaśkę, która dopiero dotarła do bagażnika.

— Weź coś mniejszego — podał jej lekko porysowanego na lufie, policyjnego Glocka — Nie kopie tak mocno, a będziesz miała cokolwiek pod ręką poza tymi swoimi nożykami, jak przyjdzie do dobijania. W ogóle umiesz strzelać? — ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z jawną kpiną, co kobieta zignorowała, przyjęła broń i przeładowała ją jednym sprawnym ruchem, po czym ukryła ją w kieszeni i nie zaszczycając go ani jednym spojrzeniem szybkim krokiem skierowała się w stronę Smugi, od której planowali rozpocząć poszukiwania.

— Ej, ej, mała poczekaj, żartowałem! — Marcin wyciągnął jeszcze dwa zapasowe magazynki, po czym zatrzasnął bagażnik i pobiegł za towarzyszką, nie mogąc do końca pojąć jak wpakował się w tę całą kabałę. Przecież kobiety nie polują. Nie mogą polować, są zbyt łatwym celem!

Głośny plusk i przeraźliwy skrzek utopca zmusiły go do przyspieszenia biegu, bo _ranyboskieikurwamać_ , jeśli ta mała złośnica zginie dostanie mu się po kieszeni!

— Trzymaj się, mała! — wypadł zza zakrętu wyciągając po drodze broń i przymierzając się do strzału, jednak widok, który zastał zmusił go do zbierania szczęki z ziemi, o czym nigdy, przenigdy nie powiedziałby żadnemu innemu Łowcy.

Drobniutka Kasia, Katarzynka, jak przedstawiła ją klientka, stała nad truchłem utopca i z zadowoloną miną wycierała z zielonkawej krwi długi nóż, który najprawdopodobniej tkwił dotąd ukryty w rękawie kurtki.

Marcin odchrząknął raz, drugi, nie bardzo mogąc zmusić się do pochwalenia jej, bądź skarcenia, bo przecież kobiety _nie polują_.

— Nie za dużo Supernaturala? — rzucił konwersacyjnym tonem i podszedł do niej, lustrując uważnie otoczenie, bo obecność utopca tak daleko od brzegu mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - coś tutaj faktycznie było.

— Po prostu chodźmy — Kasia schowała nóż do cholewy i kiwnięciem głowy wskazała mu dalszą drogę - tuż za nią wiła się wśród chaszczy wydeptana ścieżka, z której najwidoczniej wyszedł utopiec.

— Pójdę przodem — rzucił szybko Marcin i nie zważając na grymas niezadowolenia na jej twarzy zaczął przedzierać się przez krzaki, modląc się w duchu, żeby słynny “Łapacz ze Smugi” okazał się tylko kolejnym nienażartym utopcem, któremu zamarzyło się rządzić całym jeziorem, a nie jakimś zabłąkanym trytonem, spóźnionym na ostatni pociąg do Gdańska. Albo zeuglem z pieprzonej oczyszczalni.

Boże, spraw, żeby nie okazał się zeuglem!

 

*

 

Im byli bliżej Smugi tym bardziej zważali na to, gdzie stawiają stopy i ograniczyli komunikację werbalną do niezbędnego minimum, by nie zaalarmować o swej obecności zbyt wielu utopców, a w razie potrzeby móc skutecznie zareagować na kontakt z nimi.

Ze względu na wręcz przysłowiową ślepotę wodnych stworów, teoretycznie powinni byli dostać się do samego brzegu bez żadnych problemów. No właśnie, teoretycznie, bo niemal natychmiast po wyjściu na otwartą przestrzeń coś długiego przemknęło tuż pod taflą wody, wzburzając ją nieznacznie. Utkwione w łowcy spojrzenie kobiety pytało jasno “czy chcę wiedzieć?” Marcin pokręcił przecząco głową i powoli wszedł do wody, rozsuwając po drodze szuwary, na widok których Kasi odechciało się wieczornych eskapad i nawet nie spróbowała zbliżyć się do wody.

— Może lepiej... — zaczęła, jednak Marcin uciszył ją gestem i zaczął powoli kroczyć wzdłuż brzegu, “ciągnąc” za sobą podwodny cień, od którego Kasi cierpła skóra.

— Tutaj — mruknął, zawracając po zaledwie kilkunastu metrach, i powoli, by jak najmniej wzburzyć wodę, wyszedł na suchy ląd — Gdzieś tutaj powinien leżeć. — Kasia spojrzała na niego pytająco, co go zirytowało — Trup, kobieto, trup. Bez powodu, by się za nami nie wlekł, już i tak jest zaledwie odbiciem.

— Sugerujesz, ze mamy teraz znaleźć jakieś rozkładające się ścierwo? Na to się nie pisałam! — oburzyła się co Marcin dyplomatycznie przemilczał i tylko idąc dalej za coraz dłuższym cieniem, który postępował za nim niemal krok w krok, nawet na lądzie, lustrował każdy krzak i nazbyt duży kopczyk poszukując źródła wszystkich tutejszych problemów. W tym Kasi, która nigdy nie powinna się tutaj znaleźć, ale tego nie odważył się powiedzieć, bo zapewne Kasieńka była jakąś pociotką klientki, w której dłoniach leżał przecież czek na całkiem pokaźna sumę za “ubicie tego cholerstwa”.

A co jeśli “to cholerstwo” nie będzie chciało zostać ubite — dumał, gdy ignorując utyskiwania Kasi systematycznie przeczesywał niewielki obszar, na którym “rozciągnął się” cień, jakby chcąc zawęzić mu obszar poszukiwań.

— To nas nie zje, prawda? — spytała ni stąd, ni zowąd Kasia i obeszła przyciemnioną glebę tak, by trzymać się kręgu światła rzucanego przez podstarzałą, niedaleką lampę — Zdaje się, że jest nieco…

— Głodne? — przerwał jej Marcin i przyklęknął przy niewielkim nasypie ziemi, który już od dłuższego czasu przyciągał jego uwagę — Nie przejmuj się, one zawsze wyglądają jakby były głodne — wyciągnął z kieszeni składany scyzoryk i wbił go w szczyt kopczyka, jednak nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji, co widocznie go zadowoliło.

— Dobra, spalone gary — mruknął po kilkukrotnym powtórzeniu czynności — Cokolwiek tu było już zdechło, a utopce są zbyt słabo punktowane, żeby je wyłapywać. Nie wiem co ta biedaczka chciała zyskać przysyłając mnie tu z tobą, ale cokolwiek to było, będzie ją bardzo dro… —  kościste palce zacisnęły się na jego szyi urywając końcówkę zdania. Marcin wierzgnął całym ciałem, jednak dłoń nie poluzowała uchwytu, wręcz go wzmocniła i silnym szarpnięciem uderzyła nim o ziemię wypychając mu z płuc resztki powietrza i solidnie obijając głowę.

— Nie wygląda, jakby było martwe — powiedziała nadzwyczaj spokojnie Kasia. Podeszła do ledwo przytomnego Marcina, i wyciągnęła mu zza pasa pistolet, do którego i tak nie był w stanie sięgnąć, a który odrzuciła w pobliskie krzaki — Widzisz… z wami, mężczyznami tak już jest, dwa lata w zawodzie i już myślicie, że pozjadaliście wszystkie rozumy.

— Suka — wychrypiał Marcin spychając gdzieś na dno umysłu panikę i zaczął nieudolnie szarpać się z przyszpilającą go do ziemi ręką, która zdawała się wręcz wynurzać z ubitej gleby obok kopczyka.

— Już, już — poklepała go po głowie jak psa i usiadła nieopodal, widocznie przygotowana na to co nastąpiło później. Gdy tylko uścisk na szyi nieco się poluzował Marcin podjał kolejną próbę wyswobodzenia, jednak jedyne co uzyskał, to drugą dłoń, okręcającą palce na jego gardle i leniwie wysuwającą  się z ziemi, niczym z ruchomych piasków, resztę ciała. Długiego, pokrytego lekko przybrudzoną, brunatna łuską ciała, co nagle wydało mu się niezmiernie ważne.

— To jest Shura — przedstawiła stworzenie Kasia, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad telefonu, na którym wystukiwała wiadomość — Jest naszym gościem, a pani Murszyńska zadeklarowała chęć zapewnienia mu pokarmu i utrzymania go na terenie parku w dobrym stanie. — Kiedy Shura zwolnił uścisk dłoni, niemal natychmiast zastąpił go splotem ze swego ogona, co zdziwiłoby Marcina, gdyby tylko nie był zbyt zajęty próbą nie zwrócenia całego posiłku, ze smrodu, jaki wydzielała bestia.

— Znaleźliśmy ścierwo, co? — zmusił się do żartu, gdy wężowidło zbliżyło swoja twarz do jego i z widocznym zadowoleniem zatrzepotało językiem tuz przy jego policzku.

— Wciąż jestem dosyć żywotny — zasyczał łagodnie Nag, przesuwając czubkiem pazura po szyi mężczyzny — A ty sprawisz, że będę jeszcze bardziej żywy. — Uśmiechnął się prezentując pełen garnitur zaostrzonych zębów, na co Marcin zbladł.

— Pierdolony Sosnowiec, kurwa. Zawsze wiedziałem, że tutaj sama patologia — wydyszał Marcin i zagryzł wargi, by powstrzymać krzyk, gdy wężowidło ścieśniło sploty ogona miażdżąc mu powoli żebra.

— Krzycz — Kasia uniosła telefon i zrobiła zdjęcie całej scenie, które następnie wysłała MMSem do pracodawczyni —  Na szkoleniu kłamią…  — następne słowa zagłuszył chrzest łamanych kości i obrzydliwy odgłos rozdzieranego ciała, na co kobieta skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

— Szkoda, że nie krzyczałeś. Podobno mniej boli — mruknęła Kasia powstrzymując dreszcz i wróciła do stukania w telefonie, usilnie ignorując mlaszczące odgłosy, jakie wydawał z siebie Shura.

 


End file.
